Kyohei Satsaki
"Let me ask you something. Can a little wind-up doll like yourself ever experience fear or pain? I'm dyin' to find out, Y'KNOW?!" ——Kyohei Satsaki Kyohei Satsaki is a character who appears in Hyperdimension Sephira. He is an Esper with the ability to absorb any kinds of energy into his body. Personality & Character Due to his violent and mysterious past, Kyohei has very little patience for those around him which adds to his gruff demeanor and solo attitude. He dislikes working with others and prefers working alone due to not trusting others. He is described as cynical and pessimistic, believing in power and brute force. It is believed that he has amnesia as he struggles to remember his childhood, only recalling flashes of him killing people in a facility of some kind. He also does not seem to remember Syrenne, much to her dismay. Having spent the majority of his known life as a street urchin, he was prone to attacks by anti-esper activists which resulted in him getting into numerous fights. In turn he gained the reputation as one of the most dangerous and feared esper so that no one would dare to be foolish enough to challenge him. In his fights, he is prone to invoking fear and carrying a sadistic tone and at times, occasionally falling into violent episodes that sends him into berserker rages. He does not hesitate to kill anyone who get in his way and has now qualms about injuring someone badly who he would find irritating. As Havoc, his mutation was drastically enhanced by Kurome Ankokuboshi, causing him to turn into a horrific monster. Havoc is an extremely ferocious being with an insatiable bloodlust, desire for destruction, and carnage. However, due to Havoc's feral mind he therefore has a limited intelligence, being unable to tell the difference between friend and foe, fighting Wizards from GHQ upon his arrival in Leanbox city. Powers & Abilities Kyohei is a high level Esper who can absorb most types of energy, including magic and psychic, directed toward him. The nature of his powers makes it difficult to damage him with energy-based attacks, while also enabling him to work well with any energy-using teammates. Kyohei can also store absorbed energy within his personal reserves, whereupon the energy increases his strength, speed, stamina and recuperative abilities, as well as affording him a measure of invulnerability. The upper limits of his ability to enhance his own physical abilities with absorbed energy is not exactly known but is well into the level of being super human. This power is passive, allowing Kyohei to absorb energy at all times. Concussive Blasts He can re-channel the absorbed energy through his body for bio-kinetic concussive blasts or in the same form that was absorbed but with twice the force/power, including Inori's light blasts. This re-channeled energy is apparently able to damage beings normally immune to their own powers. Equipment Kyohei wears a pair of gauntlets made out of Trilithum as his primary weapons. With these gauntlets, he's able to manipulate the energy he absorbs into his body to enhance his gauntlet's strength level. Because of this, he is able to deliver devastating blows against his enemies. He also states that these enhance the output level of the energy he unleashes from his body, causing devastating destruction. Powers as Super Strength: Havoc has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, virtually incalculable, somewhat superior even to that of Julieta Mira Artmesia and Himeko. Thus, Havoc is strong enough to generate large shock-waves with his monstrous blows, to hold his own against the combined efforts of the CPUs, sending them flying with his blows. Super Leaps: Havoc is able to use his incredible strength to perform super jumps, shown when he leaped from the ground near the Basilicom right onto the middle of the city in a single bound. Super Speed: Havoc can move at considerable superhuman speeds, with Nepgear just barely able to fly away from the charging monster. Super Stamina: Havoc has incredible, virtually inexhaustible stamina, never needing to stop during his prolonged intense battle with the heroes. Healing Factor: Havoc has an extremely effective healing factor, even greater than Shizuki's, making him incredibly hard to defeat, even for the most powerful of opponents. Whenever injured, Havoc's healing wounds are instantly enveloped in an orange heated glow, which vanished after he is healed, mere seconds later. Energy Absorption: Havoc's cells are capable of absorbing energy, for both sustenance and enhancement, with Malus remarking that the monster feeds on it. Having absorbed a considerable amount of energy, Havoc is induced to mutate, with him notably growing bony protrusions and growing in size after surviving a large blast. Energized Adaptive Evolution: Havoc develops and adapts an immunity to any attack that harms him, with a key component of this ability being that he cannot die the same way twice. Thus, the more everyone attacks Havoc, the more durable the monster became, also growing in size. Heat Blasts: Havoc can generate tremendous superheated torrents from his eyes and mouth, which are far larger and more destructive than even Draconian heat vision, with a single blast being enough to completely destroy a building's entire floor. Weaknesses Magecraft: Havoc is considerably vulnerable to special types of magic which allows Malus to harm the monster with his spells and be restrained. Beings of Equal Power: Havoc can be effectively engaged in combat by beings of equivalent incalculable strength. Limited Intelligence: Havoc as a ferocious being with an insatiable bloodlust and desire for destruction and carnage, has a feral mind with limited intelligence which could allow it to be baited. Category:Male Category:Espers Category:Former Antagonists Category:Planeptune Residents Category:Omega Level